


Coffee Shop AU

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: Arthur Pendragon owning a modern coffee shop as a barista.





	Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Coffee Shop AU that I based on the headcannon right [ here](http://fate-grandorder-imagines.tumblr.com/post/177800552185/heya-if-its-not-too-late-can-i-ask-for-a).
> 
> I hope you enjoy~! I apologize if it's OOC. Any feedback are greatly appreciated.

There were rumors that there was a young man who owned a coffee shop. The rumors goes that the barista there is what every girl’s dreams: dashing young man that managed to swoons a female’s heart without trying. Even with his looks, the coffee was excellent. You had thought it was a good place since you liked coffee and from what you’ve heard, it’s a great place for relaxing and doing homework.

The said coffee shop was not far from home. You decided to give it a go and try it out. The store was simple. It has a white bricks with a black window shed. There a dark wood with a three by three glass panes where you could see the customers—you noticed that most of them looked like young high school girls and elderly people. The building has some hanging plants adorned on the window panes. A dark wooden door with three panes of glass with the sign ‘open’ on it.

The moment you entered, the sweet smell and familiarity of coffee hit your nose and you breathed it all in in delight, thinking that this just might be your favorite place to past time. You spot a spot that you think it might be comfy, a corner near the window. You took the seat and looked how beautifully simple the café is. There had been dark wooden floors, the seats and tables matched the contrasting colors of the floor. The café menu is on top of the counter written in chalk. It had some simple coffee designs at the sides or corners then your eyes landed on the barista.

Your eyes widen at him. He has a blonde hair and shining emerald colored eyes. You just realized that the rumor about him was not an exaggeration. He’s definitely what every girl would call him the ideal ‘knight in a shining armor’. You can tell that this man is friendly and cheerful from how he made his café.

You watched with an interaction with the customer and him. He always keeps this bright smile when he talks and as well as making the order. He was graceful and peaceful to look at. You didn’t realize that you’ve been staring at him for so long that the customer had left and he was looking at you. When you did, he gave a wave and a genuine smile. You blushed and then you left your things on the table to give your order.

“Welcome.” He cheerfully said. “May I get your order?”

“Um…” Your eyes scanned through the menu. Even after visiting countless coffee cafés you always ordered the same thing. “Can I have a mocha latté?”

“Of course. Is there anything else you would like to add?”

“Hmm… what do you recommend in the pastries?”

“For mocha latté, I would recommend Tiramisu.”

“Then, I’ll take that one, too.”

The barista nodded and continued writing your order on the paper. “Is that all?”

You nodded. He snapped the paper shut and gave you a last question. “May I have your name?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s um…” The question shocked you even though it’s common to give your name on a coffee café, you’re just probably not used to talking to a gorgeous barista. You gave your name and told you to that he’ll call your name once your order is finished.

You returned to your table and grabbed your book and a laptop from your bag. You were working on your paper due on Monday next week. You were pretty much focused on your work that you didn’t hear your name being called a few times. It wasn’t until you saw a hand pass through your vision that you snapped and looked at the person in front of you.

There was the blonde barista smiling at you, holding your drink and your pastry. He looked at your laptop. “You seemed busy as well so I decided to bring it here.” You might be as well be screaming and scolding yourself in front of him. “Sorry,” you mumbled. You reached out a hand to grab the coffee from him but then your hands brushed each other. Both of you lingered on the hot beverage before he cleared his throat and put down your pastry as well.

“Be careful not to burn yourself, the coffee is hot,” he reminded you. Before he turned around to go back to the counter, you read his name tag. “Arthur”.

You continued to watch him. He was greeting the new customers the moment the bell rang when the door opens, taking their order and working on it. You sighed. If you continued to do this, you’re not going to get any work done. You looked at your coffee and see that he made a latté art. It has a cat that seemed to be cheering you on. You looked at him once more and saw that he giving you a sideways glance, smiling when he noticed you.

 _Dear lord, let me finish my homework…_ you silently prayed to yourself, hopefully you’ll get things done before your mind wanders.

 

… … … … …

 

You came back the following day, instead of looking for the place to do your homework, you decided to relax in the café. When you entered, you saw Arthur on the counter, taking a customer’s order but he didn’t fail to greet you when you entered. “Welcome back~” You gave him a small smile and a nod when you went in-line, waiting for your turn to give your order.

You ordered the usual, this time you requested him to put an extra milk and cinnamon in your usual latté. He took a note of it, nodding as he did so. You noticed that there are some bills with scribbled what seemed to be cellphone numbers with a few hearts on it. You wondered if he even calls them. You’re not surprised that he gets them seeing how handsome he is. He noticed you looking at them and he just smiled as he tucked the paper in his apron pocket. “I do call them, but I usually just talk to them casually. Some of them flirted but I just usually give them a smile.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

He shook his head. You were shocked. You were a hundred percent sure that he would get himself a cute girlfriend. “Anyway, is that all?” You nodded and proceeded to take your seat yesterday. You pulled out a book to read while waiting for your order. It didn’t take long, but you got bored and decided to watch him work.

You can see that his eyebrows is slightly knitted together in concentration and you wondered if he’s doing a latté art like he did yesterday. When he stood up straight and gave out a satisfying huff, he took the cake from the fridge and brought them to you. “Here you go, one mocha latté with extra milk and cinnamon and a tiramisu.” He announced as you brought the pastry and coffee to you. “Thank you.”

“Do be careful, the coffee’s hot.” You saw him giving you a cheeky smile and you gave one back in return before he returned to the counter. You checked your coffee and saw a different latté art unlike yesterday. This time, it has a puffy dog that looks like it’s hanging at the rim of the cup. You smiled at it, thinking it’s a shame to destroy it whenever you drink it. So, you decided to take a photo of it before drinking.

 

… … … … …

 

You’ve been a regular in Arthur’s café for months. You’ve been going there at the same time, ordering the same thing, and sitting at the same spot. At this point, you and Arthur had been close. You didn’t need to go to the counter to give your order, he already had it memorized one day when you entered and he just recited your order with a cheeky grin. You just chuckled and commended him in remembering you and your order before sitting at the same spot.

When Arthur had arrived and placed your order at the table, he delivered his usual line of: “Careful, the coffee’s hot.” You gave him a response of, “Well, it’s not as hot as the one the coffee.” You saw him blush profoundly and returned his cheeky grin. When you looked around, you saw some jealous stares from the girls in the café. You mentally shrugged your shoulders and Arthur was already at the counter, entertaining the customers.

As usual, Arthur put in a different latté art. It has a bunny wrapped in a scarf. You looked at the glass pane window and saw that it was snowing. The view outside makes you feel like you’re in a different dimension. The snow dances as it falls to the ground, making the lit café much warmer.

 

… … … … …

 

You continued to visit the café and every time, Arthur would greet you with his ever so cheerful of “Welcome back~”. You would smile and wave at him before going to your comfy spot. At this time around, Arthur would give you compliments such as “How do you manage to look so flawless before coffee?” and you would answer with the same boldness like “Well it’s easy when you know you’re going to see a cute barista in the morning.” Every time Arthur would hand you your drink, your hands would brush over each other and just let it linger before one of you would break it, though it takes long, you didn’t mind.

You noticed that one of the customers has asked him out, saying that if he doesn’t have a girlfriend, why not take her? He would just smile at her and apologize, saying he already have someone that he likes. The girl was heartbroken, obviously. But you were interested to know who this person that he spoke of is. At this point, you and Arthur are close friends, but whenever you thought of him as a ‘close friend’ you would yearn for something more, but you’re scared of how he would react, especially since he already had someone that he likes.

You looked down at the coffee latté that he had prepared for you. Each time, Arthur doesn’t fail to make some cute latté art for you. It has a cat and a dog snuggling each other with some hearts on it. Biting your inner cheek, you sulkily drank your coffee.

 

… … … … …

 

You returned the following day and when you sat down, he came over to you and asked, “Are you okay? You seemed to be down yesterday?” _Oh shit, did I look THAT depressed?_ You wondered to yourself. You didn’t want to tell him that you’re not happy that he likes someone, but the thought of him liking someone just makes your heart ache. You shook your head and forced a smile at him. “No, I’m okay. I was just thinking of my homework since they’re too much work on the same deadline.” For a moment you were scared that he would find out that you were lying since he just stared at you for some time before getting up and left you without a word.

You noticed he has a serious face on when he left. At this point, you’re sweating internally. Arthur returned shortly after with your usual order and sat across you. He opened his mouth but he didn’t say anything. This took some time before he finally said something, “You…”

Your head perked and looked at his emerald eyes. You marveled at how pretty his eyes are. Those green orbs with dedication and passion, it held no malice nor hesitation. “You know… can I ask you something?”

You slowly nod your head, not sure where this was going. “I was hoping that…” he cleared his throat. “That maybe… we could go out sometime… like a date.”

You blinked your eyes. Your heart is racing but you weren’t quite sure if you heard him right. “Arthur, what…?”

“No.” He shook his head. He got up and stood next to you, grabbing one of your hand, he knelt next to you and kissed the knuckles of your hand. “Would you go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit the blog where I based this headcannon from right [ here](http://fate-grandorder-imagines.tumblr.com).
> 
> Give her lots of support and follow her as well~ This fanfic would not be here without it.


End file.
